criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil to Pay
'''Devil to Pay '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Summerhall City and it's 20th case of the game, also 2nd one to take place in Summerhall City. Plot Team got a call from unknown woman, saying that there has been a murder at the strip club. When team arrived, they saw adult movie actress Lisa Harper crushed with stage light that fell on her head. Bruno noticed that wires have been cut, meaning that this was not an accident. Team suspected 5 people for the murder, victim's girlfriend and person who called the police Tiana Flanagan, who said that Lisa never told her profession and that made her angry, secret agent Patrick Sawyer, who said that he and Lisa were having an affair and he accidently impregnated her, victim's publicist Clarisse Gold, who said that victim was always humilating her in front of everyone even though Clarisse helped Lisa's career, strip club owner Clyde Rust, who said that Lisa was responsible for his lost hand after using sharp handcuffs during their one night stand, and victim's co-worker and stripper Gregory Woods, who said that he and Lisa were dating back in high school, but after 4 years she dumped him for Tiana. Mid-investigation, Tiana tried to light Clyde on fire with burned branch, devastated after she found out that Lisa cheated on her with several other men including Clyde, but team safely convinced her not to do it. Later, Doris saw Clarisse and many other people celebrating Lisa's death. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Gregory for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Gregory said that Lisa spread lies about him transitioning from female to male to kick him out of the club when in fact he was born as male. Since Clyde would never approve of having a transgender stripper in his club, Gregory decided that he had to silence Lisa by killing her, so he sneaked on the upper floor and cut the wires of the stage light, crushing Lisa to death. When Bruno asked him why he just didn't told the truth to Clyde, Gregory said that Clyde was obsessed with Lisa even after she cut his hand off, meaning that he would believe everything Lisa said. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Gabriel Herrera said that he and Daria Lynn found dead bodies of some of the missing people. They've found 3 bodies hidden in abandoned warehouse nearby. After sending it to Philip Perry, they discovered that every person had their chest cut open, and they had a gold rosary stuck in their heart. He didn't found any clues except that one of the victims had some yellow fibers underneath his fingernails, meaning that their abducter and killer probably wears some kind of yellow raincoat. Then, Gabriel remembered that they found a bloody photo of a person holding a bloody knife and a gold rosary, meaning that they are dealing with a serial killer. After investigating the spa center, one of the last places that one of the victims was seen in, they found a Order of Specters paper, containing latin text and some names. After Gabriel analyzed it, he said that names on the paper are from senior agents of OoS. In fact, all of the names match to the missing people, meaning that Yellow Raincoat killer is targeting senior OoS agents. Meanwhile, Amber Herrera wanted player and Ben to help her prepeare for a date with her friend Oliver Piper who finally asked her out. After going out on a date with him, Amber found out that Rozetta Pierre was actually his childhood friend. However, Oliver didn't know where is she now because they never seen each other for 15 years. After all these events, team decided that they need to find and arrest Rozetta and Yellow Raincoat killer, killer who is killing OoS senior agents by cuting their chest open and placing a rosary inside of their heart. Since Rozetta herself can't be the serial killer, since she arrived in Venusville much later after dissapearences happend, team assumed that she might be the next victim, sinze she is one of the senior agents... Summary Victim: * Lisa Harper (found crushed at the strip club) Murder Weapon: * Stage light Killer: * Gregory Woods Suspects TFlanaganVC20FIX.png|Tiana Flanagan PSawyerVC20FIX.png|Patrick Sawyer CGoldVC20FIX.png|Clarisse Gold CHartVC20FIX.png|Clyde Rust GWoodsVC20FIX.png|Gregory Woods Quasi-suspect(s) OPiperVC20.png|Oliver Piper Crime Scenes Strip Club - Podium Bar - Chairs Spa Center - Spa Pool Killer's Profile * The killer drinks Pink Thongs. * The killer takes vitamin D supplements. * The killer is right-handed. * The killer has stubble. * The killer has a scar.